1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an athletic shoe and more particularly to an athletic shoe construction which is lightweight and supportive.
2. Related Art
As a result of the public's renewed interest in physical activity, increased attention has been given to the development of athletic footwear. Many of the recent developments in athletic footwear relate to either the fit, function, or weight of the shoe. Oftentimes, however, it is difficult to improve the fit or function of the shoe without increasing the total weight of the shoe. Thus, it has become an objective of footwear manufacturers to develop an athletic shoe which is supportive and comfortable, yet lightweight.
Typically, an athletic shoe includes an upper and a sole. The upper is that part of the shoe which covers and protects the heel, instep, toe and side portions of the foot. The upper is secured to the wearer's foot by a closure system which typically includes a lacing means, buckles, or hook and loop-type fasteners, such as VELCRO.RTM. fasteners. The closure system of the upper is conventionally positioned above the instep portion of the foot to allow easy donning and doffing of the shoe.
The sole of an athletic shoe includes an insole, a midsole, and an outsole. The insole (or insole board) lies next to the foot under a sockliner. The insole is the foundation of the shoe to which the upper is lasted and the sole attached.
The midsole lies between the insole and the outsole. The primary function of the midsole is to provide cushioning to the wearer's foot, specifically in the heel and forefoot regions. The midsole may be formed in one or more pieces and often includes a wedge or cushioning insert disposed beneath the heel of the wearer to effectively increase the amount of cushioning. A mechanism for stabilizing the heel of the foot may also be incorporated into the midsole.
The outsole is that part of the shoe which comes into direct contact with the ground. The outsole is commonly molded from an abrasive resistant material such as rubber. The standard sole unit, consisting of the insole, midsole and outsole, accounts for approximately 50-62% of total shoe weight.
In an effort to reduce the weight of an athletic shoe, footwear manufacturers have attempted to remove various support or cushioning elements from the shoe. The removal of such elements, however, compromises the structural integrity and performance of the shoe. Thus, to significantly reduce the total weight of the shoe, the components thereof need to be structured in a minimalistic manner from materials which are functionally efficient. The present invention reduces the total weight of the shoe by utilizing an inflatable exoskeleton in the upper and a lightweight, yet supportive arch support in the sole. Such an arch support in the sole eliminates the need for cushioning or abrasive resistant materials in the arch area of the shoe. The upper and sole components of the athletic shoe of the present invention are doubly efficient in that they may be applied to a variety of athletic shoe lasts including, but not limited to, basketball shoe lasts, tennis shoe lasts, and walking shoe lasts.